Final Fantasy VII: Generations
by KeokiFirebird
Summary: Chapter 2 is now up! The reliving of a memory...
1. Saturday Morning Cartoons

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is not mine, never will be, I own the game, and many a collectibles. Read and Review, and I hope you enjoy yourself.  
  
Cloud walks into his room for the greatest astonishment of his whole life. There lay Tifa, in bed with Sephiroth. Of course then he woke up, and he realized that it was all a dream. "Cloud, seriously something is wrong with your head." He told himself.  
  
He gently got off the bed to not stir Tifa awake. Quietly he put on his favorite black tank top, and khaki colored linen pants. Stretching, Cloud walked out of his bedroom and head straight for the kitchen because anyone with even the slightest knowledge knows that a man must eat before he carries on with the day, or else he won't compute.  
  
After reaching the kitchen, he stretched once more to even his tippy-toes. Opening the fridge, he heard a slight bonk and spring noise. Curious to what to owner of the noise, he followed his ear to the living room only to find his blonde haired son gazing his crimson eyes into the T.V. and his favorite cartoon show. He was on his knees barely three feet away from the screen with a look of a zombie trying to figure out a mathematical problem.  
  
"Hey dad!" said a girl on the couch. Her blue eyes lightly looking upon her father, as she finishes her pony tail. Lina took her hair from her mother, but her eyes came from her father. Where as Little Cloud Jr. is the exact opposite, a boy, with blonde hair, and red eyes.  
  
Cloud smiled at his eldest daughter Lina. "Hey. Whatcha guys watching?"  
  
"We're watching Cloud's stupid show." Lina stood up and mocked their fighting stance. "The Super Rangers" Then she sat down, realizing her joke flew over her little brothers head, for his attention was swamped into his favorite show.  
  
Cloud tried to remember the times when he didn't have children. One year after Meteor occurred, another tragedy befell upon the planet. Barely three months later, Cloud asked Tifa to marry him and she answered yes. Another tragedy occurred, barely after their marriage. Finally after that last final tragedy, the adventures ceased to exist, and Cloud and Tifa lived peaceful lives.  
  
Three years after marriage they had their first child. A girl, 13 with long black hair, she seems to be developing the same figure as her mother, but gained her fathers blue eyes. Two years later, they had another child, this time a son, who will soon become the middle child, as well as, the only boy. Cloud, or Cloud Jr.; named after his father, 11 with short, spikey blond hair reminiscent of his fathers, but gained his mothers red eyes. Althetic, and has a way with luck. Two years later, they had their third and final child Aeris, only 9 years old, she is the youngest, and innocently pries into everyone's hearts. Aeris's short brown hair, and brown eyes makes her the odd one of the family, although in reality if you were to count personalities, Lina and Cloud by far take the cake.  
  
Cloud smiled at his fortune of having a normal life after all. Almost being killed several times, he has learn to appreciate life, and he will protect this balance with all his might and skill. For don't misinterpret, Cloud continued training. Since the age of 16, Cloud has been trained to fight, and fight well at that. Only for one year did he not train, and that showed him to never stop training.  
  
Tifa, is still an excellent fist fighter, and martial artist. She entered tournaments becoming the only women in her area to ever win the trophy. She has a trophy room, the same room is shared by Cloud, for he could not remain idle with his wife gobbling up all the tropies. Cloud entered sword competitions, and usually won by breaking his opponents swords, for they were no match for his buster sword. In fact, Cloud won so much just by default, that the locals and even a few non-local tournaments outlawed his weapon. Cloud raised many an eyebrow with just the fact that he could wield such a sword with speed and ferocity. Once the weapon was outlawed, many became skeptical of his skill. "It's only the weapon" most said. "Now without it he's helpless." Then came there came the great match, the first match he will have without his sword of choice, he chose a katana for the meantime, a sword he picked up on his adventure to find Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud remembered that match well, in fact, he remembers it like it was just yesterday.  
  
Authors Note: I know it's a short chapter, but it's a start. Any who! Hi all! Itsa me. This is tied to my Life After Meteor story, but you don't have to read it, I would appreciate it though. Nonetheless you don't, I started typing and this is what came out, and I soon had an idea what direction I am taking this. Please Review, thank you very much for reading my story. 


	2. Skilless Until Proven Skillful

"Attention Crowd! The fight will begin." Called the announcer. Dressed in his regular solid black referee apparel.  
  
Cloud stood onto the fighting mat wielding his katana. Whether he was nervous or not, he did not show under his calm cool exterior.  
  
On the other side his opponent stepped onto a mat wielding his broad sword. Tall and muscle-bound, the fight looked one-sided to many.  
  
"Look at that guy, his sword is huge!" cried many of the spectators. "That strife has no chance with his mini-sword." Or others called out, "This time you go down strife, no big sword on your hands!"  
  
As much as one would think the crowd was against Cloud Strife, but that was just not true, for about two-thirds of the crowd was actually in favor of Cloud and his katana. "Go Cloud!" cheered some. "Your going down Starks!" called others.  
  
"Fighters ready!" called the ref.  
  
Simultaneously they walked to the center facing each other. "Fighting Stances!" called the ref, each holding their own. Gregory Starks stood confident, and upright. His muscles tensed and held his sword directly in front of him and resting his weight on his right leg. Cloud on the other hand just stood there, with his sword down, pointing straight to the floor.  
  
Tifa watched somewhat nervous that her husband would lose. His weapon was just not up to par with what he's used too. Why the katana? She thought. "I love you Cloud!" she yelled over the voices.  
  
Cloud turned and gave her the thumbs up.  
  
Good, she thought. He isn't nervous. Her hand rested on her chest as her breath began to increase at the thought of this match nearly underway.  
  
Tension began to arise in the crowd, but Cloud seemed to be the only one whom was not affected at all by this. Cloud smirked as he watched a bead of sweat slide down the brow of Starks.  
  
"On this corner, Gregory Starks, weighing in at 214 pounds, and standing at 6 ft. Carrying with him 27 wins and 3 losses." Then the ref pointed to Cloud. "On this corner, Cloud Strife, weighing in at 150 pounds, and standing at 5'7, carrying under his belt and undefeated record of 19 wins." The ref stepped back and Starks tensed more, Cloud just let a sigh of impatience. "Now fighters, Begin!" and the ref jumped back.  
  
Instead of the usual dash by Cloud, he just remained standing there. Starks stared curiously. "C'mon Strife. Are- Are you afraid of- me?" He gulped out.  
  
Cloud just remained there not even moving to remove an itch. His smirk slowly penetrating his more experienced foe, Stark finally just charged at him.  
  
Screaming aloud as he stabbed straight forward to Cloud, Starks figured that he wouldn't miss.  
  
Cloud simply spun, swinging his sword with the same momentum, and slicing at his back smoothly.  
  
"One point Strife!" announced the ref.  
  
The point of each match was simple. Strike the upper torso and receive a point, 3 points to win the match. Each fighter wore a heavy suit that blocked every blow, well almost; a few have died from blows that went straight through the heavy vest, but all in all, a very rare case.  
  
Cloud stepped to the edge. Starks frustrated now, walked back to his end of the ring.  
  
"Fighters, begin!"  
  
Cloud advanced two steps immediately, with such swift, that Starks nearly didn't catch it. Cloud brought his katana around by his right side swing straight for his opponents left. Stark barely sidestepped in time, as he did, he brought his sword in an upwards swing that would graze Cloud. Cloud jumped back, but found that as quickly as Stark swung up, he already had it on its descent back down. With nothing left to do but block, Cloud skillfully brought his katana in a blurring speed to deflect the swing, but instead of just directly blocking it, Cloud let his opponents sword slide along his, and Cloud directed it in the direction he wanted it to go.  
  
Stark grunted as he noticed that he couldn't control the direction in which his sword was heading, but noticed as well that Cloud swiftly left a horizontal scratch without his notification. "How in the?"  
  
Cloud just simply walked back to his corner.  
  
"One point Cloud." The ref waited for Starks to get ready again. The crowd was cheering Clouds name left and right. Tifa felt so proud of him. The man she loved was showing the crowd that he did not need his sword to be a skillful fighter.  
  
"Fighters, begin!"  
  
Finally, they both charged at each other, Starks yelling at the top of his lungs, and Cloud with his silent smirk. Starks brought his sword high above him and swung down straight to the ground, Cloud lunged forward into a roll and went past Starks, as Cloud heard the loud collision of the broad sword and the ring's floor, Cloud stabbed backward without even looking.  
  
The crowd went silent. All that was heard was the piercing of an armor, and the unforgettable sound of metal stabbing into metal.  
  
"We have our winner!" The crowd cheered. Both fighters remained in their final position. Until finally Starks fell to his knees dropping his sword in disbelief.  
  
Cloud stood up and turned to Tifa, and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and blew him a kiss. He smirked and turned to the ref's attention who need him to call out his name.  
  
"Our winner, Cloud Strife." The ref raised Clouds right arm high into the air. His left hand clutching the sword he picked up at Wutai many years ago in his adventure against Sephiroth.  
  
With the crowd chanting his name. Cloud came too only to notice that he was sitting next to his fiery daughter Lina on the couch watching the super rangers.  
  
"Gawd! I can't stand this show." Lina lunged forward, and before Little Cloud could stop her, she grabbed the remote and put on the music video channel. "oOo, I love this song!" Lina with age was already into the new music out, as well as, clothing styles and other things of that aspect.  
  
Cloud noticed someone standing at the doorway, thinking Tifa might have awaken, he glanced to see that she was now standing there watching him with his their kids smiling.  
  
Cloud smiled, barely remembering how he got to the couch in the first place, he strode over to Tifa, and took her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.  
  
"Cloud?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Yeah?" he smiled, and shared a kiss with her. 


End file.
